


Still Beautiful

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One
Genre: (slight) fluff, Angst, Crying, M/M, Mentions of Disbandment, idk everything is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: the end is almost a blink away from them, it wasn't supposed to be a gloomy day but tears meant rain and it poured hard in every corner of the dorm they shared.





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> long note!
> 
> idk when did i actually write this?? i was just cleaning up my drafts then found this unpublished so i did a little skimming to recall the plot i may have messed up but anyways,
> 
> i think this was my panwink resignation fic lol hahah before i swerved to 2park long ago so yeah, it's panwink.
> 
> also, im sorry for making this particular day on the story so sad. i mean the day before disb*******. i do not see them like this in any fic i should be doing but i somehow did it and im very sorry. they shouldnt be this sad before breaking up but im really sorry i wont do this again.
> 
> hope u still enjoy and like this!

  
They stood in silence there, only their breathing against the summer night wind can be heard. Guanlin glanced upon the smaller figure beside him. In his eyes, Jihoon still has those eyes he'll always want to look at.

"I can't do this," He sighed as he looked away. Jihoon looked up at him then stared at the stars above them.

"All of these stars, but you're still the most beautiful star to me. You know that, right?"

Guanlin held back his tears. For how many days, he'd been dreading about the coming of this day, that they would have to end everything. "Is this really it?" He asked.

"The moon looks perfect tonight," Jihoon smiled brightly towards the full moon just right infront of their sight. Guanlin shook his head.

"Are we gonna end just like this?" Guanlin asked once more. Jihoon still did not look his way. Instead, he grasped Guanlin's hand and stared at the moon.

It wasn't long until Guanlin wasn't able to hold it in, he released his hand from Jihoon's hold and moved the older one to look at him. Jihoon's eyes were glistening as the moon shone upon them. "Jihoon-ah," Guanlin looked at Jihoon with mixed emotions in his eyes; fear and pain were outstanding and Jihoon can't bear to look at those sad eyes for long.

Jihoon cupped the taller one's cheeks in his warm hands, staring with his tired yet hopeful eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Guanlin swore as tears finally escaped Jihoon's eyes. As much as he wanted to cry too since hours ago, everything held still within Guanlin for he doesn't know what to feel now that Jihoon is crying, in front of him.

 

 

  
The day has come, the one all of them have been afraid of. Daehwi this morning hasn't stopped crying until the time they left in the afternoon. Same goes with Sungwoon and Jinyoung. The other older ones were spacing out most of the time, all of them spoke short sentences since then because they can probably all breakdown if they try to speak casually. It's only a day before their disbandment, before they part ways. After the group's last schedule the day before, no one has left the dorm neither opened their phones.

They slept for short while that night. The breakfast today was too quiet, too fragile for them to break because if they do, they know what'll happen. All eleven of them would catch each other's eyes from time to time as they observe and memorize each one's faces for the lasting hours they have with each other.

Daniel did not mind his dentist's warning and kept eating jellies the whole day without leaving Seongwoo's side. Daehwi cried the longest, finishing up 6 boxes of tissue in the afternoon. He quietly cried all day while gathering their photos that were posted in the dorm's walls. Jaehwan locked himself up in his room after breakfast. Later, he was playing his guitar and singing their songs. Jinyoung and Sungwoon sat in front of Jaehwan's door as the both of them talked about irrelevant things but weren't able to help but tear up when Jaehwan sang Always. Woojin was there, watching his hyungs. He did not cry at all, neither talked to anyone since they woke up. Jisung and Minhyun sat in the middle of their living room, quietly watching the members, their kids do their things. Memorizing each one of them, as if they haven't yet but still did not bother to stay. They occasionally held hands, no one dared to speak.

And then there's Jihoon and Guanlin, who were in the brink of ending their relationship. It was for the best, though the elders in the group told them it's okay not to break up. In the afternoon, the two of them left and went to a place where they always go when they want to be alone.

 

 

 

Guanlin slowly wrapped his arms around Jihoon who did not hesitate to let his tears go. "I'm sorry," Jihoon mumbled against Guanlin's shoulder. The younger one hugged him tighter, letting his tears roll down his cheeks too. He heard Jihoon sniff.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Guanlin asked. He heard Jihoon chuckle, "I'd give everything if we can, you know."

They broke the hug after a while and stared into each other's eyes, hands both intertwined, no one wants to let go.

"I have to let you go. We have to let each other go. Not just us, but all of us in the group," Jihoon quietly said, tears falling again.

"I know. I don't know what the future holds but, I'm afraid," Guanlin said with all honesty. "Why?" Jihoon asked.

 

  
"Because you won't be by my side anymore," Jihoon shook his head as he heard Guanlin say these. "No, Guanlin. You still have great people around you okay? And I'm still anywhere near you, if you need me you can always call me," Jihoon said, soothing Guanlin's hands.

"But it isn't the same anymore," Guanlin retorted. "Shh, everything's gonna be alright, okay bub?" Jihoon comforted him, once more.

"Our paths will cross again, okay? Don't think that it will not anymore because I will always find my way back to you, Guanlin. I love you," Jihoon said, as tears came rushing out of his tires eyes again.

"Can you not cry anymore? It hurts me so much. Jihoon, I can't do this without you," Guanlian softly said, wiping away Jihoon's tears.

"You can do thins, we'll make it through. We'll be fine," Jihoon answered, smiling at Guanlin. "Can you smile for me?" He asked.

Guanlin wiped his tears too, and tried to show his gummy smile to the beautiful man in front of him.


End file.
